Secret
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: Raph's sneaking out every Saturday night, and the brothers are sick of not knowing. Can they find out where he's going with a little bit of ninja stealth? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Secret

.

It was the same every Saturday.

Raph would go out at dusk and return just before dawn. No change in routine, no flux. He never said where he was going and every Saturday he would leave with that knowing smirk, only to return with a tired but very content looking smile.

His brothers were sick of it.

Sure they were allowed to do what ever they wanted on that day because there was no practice, but they would still say what they were doing.

They had no clue what Raph was doing, no clue to where he was going, and frankly it was just odd seeing the smile, no matter how rare.

So now, Don, Leo, and Mikey sat perched on the couch waiting for Raph to get home like he always did in the early hours of the morning. They had been sitting there for about an hour now, and still he wasn't there home yet.

The lair entrance groaned and a figure walked through.

Raph.

The brothers let out a sigh then looked to Raph. They had expected to see the tired smile;however, this time it wasn't there, instead there was a slight scowl along with a little look of pain.

"Raph? What's wrong?" Don asked, slightly amused when Raph jumped.

Turning to face them Raph growled.

"what are ya doing up?"

The brothers looked at each other in concern. Raph's normal rough, tough voice was now barely a whisper, sounded scratchy and was hoarse.

" dude, what up with your voice?" Mikey asked, looking fairly concerned. Jumping over the back of the couch Mikey was by Raph side in seconds.

Raph looked puzzled for a minute. "wha'?...oh..just a scratchy throat it'll pass" Raph said with a shrug as if it had happened before.

The other two brothers joined Raph. Don examined Raph seeing if there was anything else wrong or different.

Nothing.

"how bout I make you a cup of tea." Leo said turning towards the kitchen before Raph could even say anything.

Knowing there would be more questions coming his way, Raph followed Leo into the kitchen, grabbed the tea then headed for the living room.

Mikey and Don joined Leo in the kitchen hoping maybe Leo had gotten some type of answer. Leo shook his head 'no' saying Raph just grabbed the tea and left.

"so...I don't get it. What's up with him?" Mikey asked, slumping into a chair.

Don was at the coffee machine making a fresh batch. He was used to staying up this late, but Leo had put his caffeine on a limit which meant he wasn't as alert as he would like to be.

"maybe he's sick.." Don answered with a shrug. The coffee was done so he poured himself a cup of his liquid gold.

Leo shook his head, sliding into a chair near Mikey.

"no...Raph doesn't get sick"

The brothers nodded in agreement. It was true, out of all of them, Raph was the one with the strongest immune system. Even as a child, when every one else was sick, Raph would be well enough to nurse them back to health.

" yo, Imma goin' ta bed, don't wake me.." Raph said leaning against the door frame, then walking away.

The brothers sighed, they hadn't really accomplished anything.

Raph popped in again. "you guys should go to bed too, ya look like ya stayed up all night or something" With that Raph left going up the stair and to his room.

Don shook his head. He pushed away from the counter he was leaning on, then plopped down into a chair.

They had been so caught up with Raph, and his soar throat that they had forgotten to question him about his where abouts like they had planned to. And now with Raph off in bed...

"well...this was a waste of time..." Don said sighing.

Mikey's head perked up. " Not really, dude...Did any of you guys see the bag he ditched?"

Don and Leo both shook their heads 'no'. All they had seen was a scowling Raph, no bag anywhere.

"Well I did...and that means he's got something to hide, which is even more fun" Mikey said, he was still smiling but it was starting to droop, showing how tired he was.

The brothers smiled.

" will talk about this later..now I think Raph's right, we need sleep" Leo said standing and grabbing the tired Mikey who stumbled a little as he tried to get up.

Saying their good nights...or good mornings, the brother walked up the stairs to their rooms. They chuckled when they could already hear the light snoring of Raph. Closing their doors behind them the brothers did as their hotheaded brother had done and went to bed for a much needed rest.

After all they had a long week ahead of them.

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think? This was a request from __**MillionDollarNinja**_ a_nd here it is! I'm sorry it took so long hun! This ones going to be a multi chapter, I couldn't fit it into a one shot, even tho this first chapter is so short...XD_

_But please R&R! there greatly loved! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 2

Secret. 2

.

The week was passing quickly and there had been no luck in finding out what Raph was doing.

It wasn't that Raph was avoiding the questions, or even running off. It was that he wasn't answering them straight on, always ghosting the questions that only proved to bring up more questions.

Questions.

Mikey had followed Raph to his bedroom on Sunday, asking if Raph wanted to hang next Saturday. Raph had smirked saying he was busy, but thanks for the invite.

Don had asked if there was anything new in Raph's life, on Monday. Raph had again smirked down at his brother. He said there was plenty new, all pretty good too. Then Raph promptly left, giving his brother a quick punch in his arm.

Leo...

Tuesday, Leo had tried the direct approach. He had stomped up to Raph, giving him the 'I'm am leader you will listen' look. Leo had asked what exactly Raph was doing on Saturdays, but Leo only received the same answers his brothers were getting.

Raph had grinned saying that he was going out, what did Leo think he was doing? Then left the room, leaving Leo there, his mouth agape.

Now the brothers, excluding Raph, were sitting in the living room, on a Wednesday. Leo in his chair a book in hand, though he wasn't reading. Don leaning over the edge of the couch his legs on the table, while he played with a gadget he wasn't fixing. Mikey was just randomly flipping through the channels, not settling on a channel for more then a few seconds.

Wednesday...

It was already Wednesday, and they had done nothing. All they knew was was that Raph was going out, and he was doing something fairly new.

Leo drummed his fingers over the leather chair arm.

Something new didn't mean it didn't have old habits mixed into it. It could very well be fighting, bashing heads, new hide out?

But what of the soar throat?

Leo leaned his head back with a sigh, letting his mind travel back to Sunday when Raph had woken back up.

_._

_Sitting in the kitchen Leo poured himself another tea. No one else was around, they were either sleeping from their late night, or they were aimlessly flipping channels on the tv._

_Another figure appeared in the kitchen._

_"hey" Raph said, his voice was fine now. He looked better too._

_"hello" Leo said, slightly raising an eye brow at Raph as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice._

_Drinking straight from the jug, Raph polished off the rest of the juice._

_"what ya doin' up?" Raph questioned, throwing the container into the bin._

_Leo thought for a moment. He didn't think telling Raph that he was up thinking about what he was doing was a good idea, so Leo settled for an easy out._

_"couldn't sleep.." Leo answered, taking a sip from his now luke warm tea._

_Raph nodded, then reached back into the fridge._

_There silence was disturbed when light humming flowed through the air._

_Leo looked around, and his sights landed on Raph._

_Strange._

_"are you humming?" Leo asked, stifling a laugh when Raph bumped his head on the top of the fridge._

_"Ya, wha's it to ya?" Raph said. His hands held some fruit. He moved to the sink putting the fruit down to give them a good scrub, his light humming coming back slowly but surely._

_Leo shook his head, never would he have thought..._

_._

"Yo fearless, wanna spar?" Raph said, a bark of laughter escaping him when Leo jumped.

Leo turned to Raph with a glare, but decided he didn't want to start an argument. "sure why not."

Getting up and throwing his book to his chair, Leo made his way after his brother and into the dojo.

Raph was already there, warming up. He stretched his taut muscles, looking over his shoulder giving Leo a quick nod.

"need ta spill some energy, befor' bed, don't wanna stay up all night." Raph said going into his position.

Leo could stopped the remark as it came out. " Oh you mean like you do every Saturday?" His tone was sharp as he moved to his position.

Raph smirked shaking his head. "ya sure fearless...come on, attack me"

Leo took the bait lunging at Raph. There weapons clashed heavily. They twisted and turned, freeing them selves, they charged again. Metal on metal sounded through the dojo, along with their grunts and pants as the spar became more intense.

"Ya off ya game, Leo" Raph remarked, he leaned his weight to the left, switching his hold, before he sent Leo to the floor.

Leo grunted in response, flexing his muscles he got back up and into position.

They clashed again but only moment later Raph sent him flying again.

"ugh!" Leo yelled out in frustration.

Raph chuckled coming over to his fallen brother, leaning down to give him a hand. " not ya night I guess" Raph said, helping Leo to his feet, then moving to grab his towel off the rack.

"I'm goin' ta bed, night" Raph called he was already making his way to the door, before Leo could say anything more then a quick "goodnight."

Sighing Leo grabbed his own towel, quickly dried off, then headed to find his other two brothers.

They were still in the living room. Mikey had grabbed a video game now, and Don had found himself a book.

"okay...I'm stumped, got any ideas?" Leo said, flopping down into his chair and waiting for his brothers replies.

" Nothing" the brothers said in union.

Silence claimed them as they tried to think of anything.

"...well what have we found out?...anything out of the ordinary?" Don asked, sitting up a little on the couch.

"uhh, he's playing tunes more? and he's been, like, I dunno not as Raph like...sorta?" Mikey said, his voice echoing a question.

Don nodded and Mikey beamed a smile.

"He was humming in the kitchen.." Leo said thoughtfully. Both brothers looked at Leo with bewildered looks.

Silence rang through the air, cutting down the three figures as they worked on a solution to their questions.

Mikey flipped around on the couch, hanging his head over the edge, so his feet were where his head _should _have been. Don tapped lightly on his book cover, while Leo just sat there staring off at nothing, far to deep in thought.

"every Saturday" Leo said quietly to himself. He rubbed at his chin.

Looking up, Leo looked at each of his brothers with an intense gaze.

"I've got an idea"

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think? Reviews please! They are greatly loved! _

_Again this is a request done for my dear friend, MillionDollarNinja! _

_Okay Luv ya! Ruth._


	3. Chapter 3

Secret 3

.

It was Saturday, the morning to be exact.

The three brothers had a plan, a fool proof plan. It was going to work

Couldn't fail.

Don sighed, he really hoped this worked. Leo was driving him nuts, with all his questioning, and pacing. Why was Don suppose to know? Sure they were all curious as to what Raph was doing, but Leo was just being ridiculous.

Grumbling Don pushed his project around the table. Okay, he was just a curoius as Leo was, but he didn't make as big of a production.

.

_Friday.._

_Leo sat at the table, his tea in hand. Don was sitting across form him reading the new paper, while he slowly sipped on his coffee._

_Leo had been sitting there for the last half hour, he wasn't doing anything, he wasn't even drinking his tea. He was just sitting there, staring...waiting._

_His eyes were fixed on a spot on the table, his eyes bore into it as if it would spontaneously cumbust._

_"Leo...the plan will work just fine, why are you still acting like this?" Don asked, letting his paper fall to the table. Ever since they decided on what they were going to do Leo had been on complete edge, always fidgeting._

_"because he's toying with us, can't you see that?" Leo said, finally tearing his gaze away from the spot._

_Don rolled his eyes. "so what if he is...maybe he wants to be caught, hmm? Ever think of that?"_

_Leo paused, really considering Don's words. "then he should have just come out and said it"_

_Heaving another sigh, Don opened his news paper again._

_Silence rang through the kitchen, till another figure came in._

_"hey, what yas doin?" Raph asked, going to the fridge._

_"reading" Don said, flipping the edges of the news paper, trying to prove his point._

_Chuckling Raph reached farther into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water._

_"hey I'm goin' out, don't wait up" Raph called over his shoulder._

_"oh like every Saturday? You'd think you would be more careful when you sneak out, Raph now-"_

_"Leonardo" Don called out, standing from his sitting position and slamming his hands on the table._

_Raph raised an eye brow. "uh, y-" _

_"go Raphie, just call if your going to be late" Don said with a smile._

_Raph gave a nod, then left without another word._

_"smooth Leo, get him thinking we know, that will help your all mighty plan" Don sneered._

_"Don it-its just...well, ugh! He's driving me insane...I hate secrets" Leo said, giving a frustrated sigh._

_"Leo, it's one day, can't you wait?" Don asked._

_"...fine..one day, I can do that"_

_._

It was only lunch now, and Don had completely locked himself away in his lab, he couldn't come out. Every time he did Leo would be there, pacing, asking stupid question, or just _staring _at Raph trying to bore holes into his head.

"few more hours, only a few more hours." Don mumbled.

A knock sounded on his door, and Don cringed.

"...yes?"

"Donny let me in!"

Oh good it was Mikey. Getting up Don unlocked the door and almost got ran over by a speeding Mikey.

"what's wrong?" Don asked, once he steadied his footing.

"Leo" Mikey said, and really that was all the needed to be said.

"can I hide out in here?"

Don considered this. Yes he like the silence of the lab all to himself, and that Leo couldn't enter without his say so, but he supposed company wouldn't be bad.

Giving a nod, Don smiled at Mikey's excitement.

Few more hours.

.

"yo Don, Mike...Dinner, get out hear" Raph's voice roared through Don's door, echoing off the walls.

Mikey and Don looked at each other with a smile. "coming!"

Coming to the kitchen both Don and Mikey smiled. Leo was sitting at the table talking with Master Splinter, and Raph was finishing up with the plating.

Taking a wif of the air, Mikey could have sweared he would of started to drool. "nice Raphie boy, smells awesome"

Raph gave a nod, turning to grab some of the sauces. Sitting at the table Mikey giggled. Raph was humming again, but now his hips were almost swaying to the tune.

Raph turned with a glare."wha,?"

"nothing" Mikey said, covering his mouth so no laughter would escape. Raph just shook his head, finally sitting down at the table with the rest of the family.

Mikey smiled through the entire dinner.

With a content sigh, Raph leaned back in his chair. He knew something was up, they were all acting like,well... idiots.

Grabbing his plate, Raph move to the sink emptying his plate, he stretched.

"uhhh...Imma goin' t a bed " Raph said, already leaving the kitchen. He said his good nights to Splinter then climbed the stairs to the bed rooms.

Leo snorted then grabbed his and Master Splinters plates. "figures...guess he needs the sleep" He grumbled.

Mikey and Don just rolled their eyes.

.

Leo Don and Mikey waited in the shadows of the lair.

It was time to put the plan into action, time to make their move.

Hearing a door click open, the three brothers fell silent. A lone shadow emerged, creeping along the wall with a bag on his shoulder. The shadow stopped, listening.

Shaking his head, he continued for the exit. With one last look, he slipped out the door.

Waiting in anticipation, Mikey,and Don sat silent for Leo's command. Giving a small nod, they headed for the exit.

"keep to the shadows, we'll stay a few roofs behind him...we don't want him to know we're following, am I understood?"

Mikey and Don gave Leo short, curt nods. The door opened revealing the damp sewer tunnels.

"alright, lets move"

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? It's two in the morning...so there might be mistakes lol so ya have any guess' as to what's going on? what's Raph doing?_

_Okay R&R please! They're really appreciated!_

_Luv ya! Ruth._


	4. Chapter 4

Secret 4.

.

They'd been follow Raph for about an hour now. Raph seemed content with just jumping the roof tops in the cool air. His expression, from what they could see, was that of peace. There was no anger above him. No cloud taking away his other senses.

The night was cool, and the crisp wind bit at their bare skin.

They ran quick and silently, keeping a few roofs behind him like they had planned. But it was becoming harder to keep up, to stay with in reach.

Raph was picking up speed, as if a burst of energy had consumed him, leaving him even faster then Mikey. They hadn't seen him with this much energy since they were young and Raph would learn something new.

Raph disappeared from sight, and the brothers panicked.

"where is he?" Don said quietly.

"I don't know" Leo said back, he was picking up speed.

They couldn't loose him, or they would be doing this for nothing.

A lone shadow slowly crept into view, but it was to many roofs away, to many roofs away from the brothers who tried to follow it.

"faster" Leo commanded.

The brothers nodded, twin expressions on their faces.

This was like any other mission. They would act just the same.

They go in, and they get the job done.

They were in a different part of the city now, one they wouldn't normal go into. It wasn't that it was a bad neighbour hood, it just didn't need their protection.

_Maybe that was why Raph was down here? To protect the place they had left behind?_

But then why the secrecy? Why the omission of answers?

Shaking his head, Leo sped up. He wasn't letting Raph get away, not this time.

"Don, my left..Mikey take my right..we split and take the next sides...see what he's doing- where he's going" Leo said, his tone carrying as much authority as ever.

"go"

The one shadow broke into three separate beings as they went off in search of their mission. Each of them knowing their part.

Leo leaped, and sprang as he cleared building after building. His grace and form as fluid as ever.

Mike bounced and ran as he did miraculous flips over the gaps. His stamina and flexibility being shown off with every leap.

Don flew as he went. Keeping to the more quiet and careful aspects, he had no time to show off.

The wind blew and their masks whipped. the smell of the city mixing with their sweat from the work out they were earning.

A hand signal from Don and the brothers leaped to his side.

"if he keeps moving the way he is, we aren't going to be able to see where he goes...we have to get closer."

Leo and Mikey nodded. "fine, but not to close...lets move"

Raph was still far ahead. His movements were fluid, even with the bag on his shoulder. His speed was immensely improved, he wouldn't normally run this fast, he was always the one to stop and use his fists before he thought of running.

Another left and he dissapeared from sight.

The brothers pushed after him, matching-or attempting to- his speed.

The buildings were littered with trash, human and animal.

The walls were streaked with graffiti, and gang logos. It made the walls of cement look worse in Leo's opinion. The logos were just thrown on and the graffiti was disturbing.

He wanted to see these wall covered in the art he used to see. Sure the punks who did it weren't that great...but it gave the city flare, he supposed.

They were catching up to Raph now. Closing the distance little, by little.

Raph was going somewhere, that much was clear.

_But where?_

Raph was in a jog now, making his way to his destination.

And he was humming again. The light whisper floated on the air, like cherry blossoms in the stream.

Growling low in his throat, Leo pushed himself a little quicker.

Then stopped.

Quickly grabbing Mikey and Don, Leo forced them low, hiding.

Raph had stopped and was staring down at something. Following Raph's gaze the three brothers gasped.

The building looked like anyother at first glance.

But with a second glance?

The was a building, completely covered in designs and art work.

The colors swirled and danced even in the darkest of night. The swirls of color flew across the brick as if it could move itself.

The words, they sang like poetry, flowing like they would on paper, as the artist put his soul into ink.

There was so many meanings to the art, as if the art itself could tell the stories.

There was the ocean, and the rays of sun. Yet it wasn't at the same time. It still held New York flare, as if the ocean was turned into the words and meaning. The color of it swirled into the other drawings, taking them by surprise.

A set of wings shimmered.

At a closer glance, they could see her face, mixed with the painted wind. Her elfin face, so delicate against the harsh brick, yet it only added to the beauty. Her perched position, making her the guardian of the building.

The brothers started in awe.

_Why hadn't they seen this before?_

The building was tucked from a passer byers view, it was meant to be that way, they supposed. It kept the nature of it pure.

Looking farther down, they could see more of the art. Some of it was graffiti-ed words, yet even that had a flow to the art. To the left they could see a scroll of sky scrapers, jagged against the harshness to it all.

peering farther down the brothers could see a crowd forming.

A club possibly?

Loud thundering music barreled out as one of the bouncers allowed some one in, before it was closed yet again. It seemed only certain people were getting in.

Raph was gone.

_Raph was gone!_

"where is he?" Leo asked, frantically looking around.

"he was there a second ago!" Don said, joining his brother in the search.

Mikey was scouting a head, towards the crowd.

"guys! there!" Mikey said, pointing to the crowd of people.

Leo and Don joined at Mikey's side, looking into the crowd.

And there was Raph.

He was fully clothed, which would explain what was in the bag, and he was moving to the front of the line. People were simply moving out of his way.

Getting to the front Raph merely nodded to the bouncer, who opened the door and allowed him in with out a word.

Leo, Don and Mikey just stood on the roof, not really knowing what to do.

"well...now what?" Mikey asked turning to look at the turtle, who seemed to have all the plans.

Leo silently grumbled to himself, glaring at the building as if it would just cumbust.

.

_Tada! Here it is! Hope ya like it!...Oh and Teddy? yes, yes I am evil X)  
__R&R plz! they are greatly loved!  
__kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	5. Chapter 5

Secret. 5

.

They watched as people slowly made their way into the club, some being turned away.

The three brother stood on the building looking at the club that had swallowed their hotheaded brother. What was he doing there anyway?

"Leo, I don't think we can do anything from here...we don't have disguises, we couldn't get in...and well it seems only certain people can get it.." Don said with a sigh, resting his back against the building.

"then why the _hell, _did Raph get in?" Leo snarled, glaring at the building.

Mikey was staring off into the crowd, watching, and studying the people. Leo and Don continued talking, trying to figure out what to do from this point. He watched as the people were aloud in, and how others were turned away with a scowl.

"Leo, you know we can't just barge in there! have you forgotten we're giant turtles?" Don scoffed, throwing his arms to the sky as if summoning the strengths the heavens could give him.

"No! that's stupid, Don, of course I know...but-but we came this far! I don't want to leave now! What would have been the point to all of this!" Leo said, his voice wavering with his desperation.

Mikey watched as a few of the people left the line as they were yelled at. They walked towards the building the three brothers were on, dissapearing into the alley beside their building.

Without a second thought, Mikey jumped over the edge over the building on to the fire escape.

"what is he doing?" Leo hissed, going over to the edge he just watched his youngest brother vanish over.

"How should I know!" Don hushed back coming to the edge. "Mikey!" They both called out.

They received no answer, except a rustling sound from below. It almost sounded as if there was a tussle happening.

Minutes past and they could hear Mikey coming back up the ladder. There was a strange noise coming with every step he took, was it...shoes?

Mikey appeared over the railing, completely clothed.

Mikey looked extremely smug. "sooo, what do you think? I like the jacket don't you?"

Leo and Don just stared at him. Mikey broke out in a fit of laughter, then smiled. "what? they were just purple dragons, not like they can't get new clothes...now you getting dressed or am I going in alone?"

Mikey passed out clothing to his two brothers, both of them still a little dumbfounded. Smirking, Mikey rubbed at his clothing. He didn't like clothes that much, but they weren't that bad.

His brothers finished with their clothing, so now they were completely clothed in the stolen garments.

"this is so wrong..." Leo mumbled, pulling at his sleeve.

"hey you wanted to get in...now we gots clothes, and a better chance." Mikey stated, still looking as smug as ever.

Leo was dressed in dark, navy blue jeans, a baby blue long sleeve that hugged closely to his figure, and a pair of plain brown runners. Looking up he was just in time to catch the jacket that was thrown his way. The black jacket fit alright, it was a little tight across his shoulders, but he could manage. With the collar popped, in concealed more of his face. The length reached the back of his knees.

Mikey was gawking at poor Don, who kept fidgeting.

Don wore similar jeans as Leo wore, except for the fact that they were more faded, worn looking. His torso was covered in a dark purple, almost black, half sleeve. The front buttons done up tightly. His feet were covered with a black pair of boots.

Rummaging through the other things he had gotten, Mikey through Don a few more items.

Catching them Don set about putting them on. There was the bomber jacket, its tanned hide blending nicely with t the faded jeans, and then they was the baseball cap...

"I'm not wearing that" Don stated, throwing the hat at Mikey.

Mikey stuck out his tongue. "pfft what eva, then what are you going to wear on your beany head, hmm?"

Don smirked. "easy..." Bending down , Don reached into the bag he always brought with him. Giving a 'Ha!' Don stood up, a pair of sunglasses in hand.

"dude, your in a club, and it's dark out.."

" I really don't care Mikey, now are we ready?"

Mikey looked himself up and down. He wore blue, almost white pants with a rip in the knee. His shirt was a grey long sleeve, with orange swirls across the front and left sleeve. Seeing that the last jacket he had grabbed had the sleeves torn off, he was thankful for the hood.

" ya dude...lets party!" Mikey said happily already going down the fire escape.

"we aren't going to 'party' Mikey, were going to find Raph" Leo stated, walking to the edge and following Mikey down.

Fiddling with his sleeve once more, Don quickly headed after them. As they headed down the fire escape, a thought hit Don.

"hey Mikey?...how did you get us all the clothes to match our colors?"

Mikey stopped for a second really considering this. "easy dude...I know how to pick 'em."

Finally reaching the ground they left the alley, heading across the street to where only a few people were standing out side, talking amongst themselves.

Going to the end of the line, they waited. Don peered at the people, then to the man at the door.

He was an extremely large man. His short dark hair was neatly layed to his head. His black T-shirt, black pants, and black shoes only added to his persona. With his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl placed upon his face the man looked just plainly _mean._

Leo, bumped Don's shoulder when a boy pushed past.

"sorry, man!" The boy called, running to the front of the line.

Looking over the others shoulders Leo watched the scene play out.

"come on Trey! let me in! Boss is gonna flip if I'm late again!" The boy said, trying to get past the muscular man.

The large man chuckled deeply in his throat. "then you should have been on time squirt, not an hour late" His deep burly voice rumbled.

The kids shoulders slumped. "Trey! seriously, man...let me in!"

The Large man, stepped to the side. The boy rush past, but was caught by the scruff of his shirt by the bouncer. "Try ta be on time squirt" He rumbled, releasing the kid who dashed off inside.

"NEXT" The bouncer bellowed. A couple came up, but were sent away.

The brothers were only a few people away. A women, lined up behind them. Her fire red curly hair, wisped around her face, the rest tied into a messy bun. Her bangs swooped across her face, allowing only one eye to be shown. Her ruby red lips, and dark eye shadow only added to the woman.

It was the brothers turn now. They stepped up in front of the bouncer, who eyed them.

"Nope...get outta here" He growled. "NEXT"

Leo stiffened, stepping forward, a glare fiercer then the bouncers. "excuse me?" He snarled.

The bouncer looked down at Leo and his brothers, raising his eye brow. "didn't hear me tha first time?...well fine then, NEXT!...hear me that time, ya little shit" The bouncer stepped forward. Leo stepped as he did.

Don and Mikey exchange weary glances. They knew that stance, it screamed that there was going to be a fight.

Just as it was about to get worse the women behind them stepped forward.

"Trey quit being a dick, let 'em through" She said, her voice smokey. She came around Don and Mikey, stepping between Leo and Trey.

"Scarlet...Boss aint gonna like this" Trey insisted, looking almost frightened by the small women.

" Sugar, tha boss needs to grow up..._now, let 'em through." _Scarlet said, her whiskey smoked voice floating through the air, then cracking like a whip.

Trey pushed his lips together. "_Fine.._but you have ta deal with it when boss finds out."

She smiled at that. "you just leave him to me, now be a good boy, and step aside."

Trey did as he was told with a huff, allowing the boys to get at the door.

Scarlet gave him a pat on the chest, scooting past the three brothers. "now you listen to me, sweet hearts...ya need anythin', you come find me, I'm at tha bar all night"

With that the door swung open, and the music poured out. The brothers winced slightly, before Mikey flashed a grin, grabbing his brothers arms and hauling them inside.

.

_Hey guys! How yas doin'? So I drive you insane yet? huh, huh? XD  
__Sooooooo, who's curious?  
__Next chapter is going to be HUGE, and extremely important. _

_R&R plz! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


End file.
